Side Stories
Side Stories, also known as Spin-Off Stories, are custom stories created by random players for enjoyment. They are all non-canonically related to the game, developed out of pure whim or a theory on what happened at some point in the original story (e.g. if Luka lost to a monster). Side Stories can be added into the game without changing the out-of-the-box (“vanilla”) gameplay/main story. They can be found by, at the main menu, going to “Extra” --> “Spin-Off Stories”. Warning: The game must be integrated with all three chapters otherwise some scenes may result in a crash. This is because the data of some monsters is only exclusive to one chapter and, with nothing to read, the game crashes. Warning: The nscript.dat file from Cecil’s Adventure can cause crashes. Warning: Side stories (except battles) are fixed only in this patch (version 25 Jan 2014 and later). If you try to use Side Story with the vanilla Rogue's MGQ3 final patch - the game will almost always crash. For installation instructions, see here. To learn how to make side stories, see here. Side Stories ''Alice and Luka: A New Life'' : By: Safin117, with Luka and Alice : http://www.mediafire.com/?kyo5algmgp19lap : A little story about Luka and Alice, happens shortly after chapter 3. ''Alice and Luka: A New Life'' (Enhanced/Extended) : By: Taiketsu58 : *****Credits: Safin117 (http://monstergirlquest.wikia.com/wiki/User:Safin117) for original story, up until after the fireworks display.(Save for grammar fixes and a few changes to the script.)***** ' : After the fireworks display, the story is entirely original. : '*****May contain unwanted spoilers from Part 3***** : http://www.mediafire.com/?38ltcosas3ia58h : Having returned from their latest journey, Luka and Alice prepare to live out their lives in the peaceful world that they created. ''Alma Elma: Maneater'' : By: Fodder, with Alma Elma : http://www.mediafire.com/?ztf34yg3duuufmb : After losing to “Kyuba”, Luka finds himself kidnapped by Alma Elma and imprisoned in the Monster Lord's Castle. Marked by the Succubus Queen, Luka tries his hardest to come to terms with his new lifestyle… and see if he can stay alive. ''Angel Soldier Scenario'' : By: Unknown : http://www.mediafire.com/download/g560yyfzt7x28bv : '-"Contains male to female transformation"-' ''Arakon's Birthday Bash'' : By: MPKnaub92 : It's Arakon's birthday today! And the Heavenly Knights & Monster Lord have a special surprise for our little Ara-boy. I wonder what it could be... : http://www.mediafire.com/download/9arv64yovjxbxnc/BirthdayBash.rar ''The Assassin'' : By: MPKnaub92 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/t0r671ncmjcoo1e/Assassin.rar : A mysterious assassin competes in the arena in order to earn the rank of Master Assassin. Will he emerge victorious? Or will he succumb to the temptation of the Heavenly Knights and become their ultimate playtoy for all eternity? ''Basilisk'' : By: Unknown : http://www.mediafire.com/?813g089fmn0nzk2 - was removed, alternative source is needed. ''Battle Sample: Nabe'' : By: Unknown, with Nabe : Oh no! Dinner is attacking! ''Battle Sample: Squid Girl'' : By: Unknown, with Ika Musume : https://www.mediafire.com/?uqfr4285dmc5204 (English version) : While hanging around the seashore, I come across a bizarre monster… ''Cecil’s Adventure : By : D-gate : Download link 1 here. : Download link 2 here . ''CeeFax: Farewell To Friends with Benefits : By: OldSlashFriend, featuring British Broadcasting Mascot CeeFax. : While taking a break from heavy work, our protagonist finds himself alone and wondering about the future. A chance encounter with his non-blood-related little sister will change everything - but the fateful day of this broadcast happens to be the 23rd of October… : Get it here! ''A Christmas Carol'' : By: CitizenA and Bombay : Link: https://spideroak.com/browse/share/CitizenA/mgqChristmasCarol/SpideroakShared/ : A Christmas Carol parody, featuring Erubetie as Scrooge. Erubetie, being the grump she is, hates Christmas and the meaning of the holiday is completely lost on her. Will the spirits of Christmas Past, Present and Future manage to change that? ''Colosseum Secrets'' : By: TheGreatHeinrich, with Slime Girl, Dullahan, Centaur Girl, Alraune, Cerberus, and Alma Elma. : http://www.mediafire.com/?k06dyvgvsvs7h4m : A guard named Josh is persuaded to compete in the Queen’s Cup at around the same time as Luka. ''Crimson Tide - Part 1'' : By: MrSledge : Link: https://www.mediafire.com/?18o41s1gcd8ydc2 : First part of a side-story about an idea I've had over the last year. As well as my first attempt at writing a side story. No H-Scenes (yet). ''Cupid's Wild Ride'' : By: Ecstasy, with Cupid : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wpps6oylrmnrzr7 : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?577hk6vxbd364ee (if the top one crashes) : A dirty little sinner is called upon to face his divine punishment by a very lewd angel. '''NOTE: The version in the top link requires AppLocale to use, or it will have numerous errors and eventually crash.' : ''Daily Life with Monster Girl Quest : By: XenoDarth : Important!: Requires GC345's patch beta 12. (download link) : : : : : An AU based off of Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou, where the protagonist finds himself as the host of several sexy monster girls who all want to date him... and get in his pants. With the "Interspecies Exchange Bill" forbidding sexual relations with extraspecies, what's a teenager with raging hormones to do? : Featuring Luka as Kurusu Kimihito (better known as "Darling", "Honey", etc.), Alice as Miia, and Micaela as Ms. Smith. : Planned (but not finalized) cast: Slime Girl as Suu (child form), Erubetie as Suu (adult form), Meia as Meroune, Lazarus as Kasegi, Dullahan as Lala, Alipheese XV as Miia's mother, Tamamo as Luz Ninetei, and Chrome as Ren Kunanzuki. : ''Does a Body Good'' : By: Viper 121, with Minotauros : http://www.mediafire.com/download/b2rw0e78uj5b720/Minotaur.7z : A thickheaded follower Ilias is dying of thirst after crossing the Sabasa Desert. Just when he thinks all is lost, a minotauros stumbles across him and tries to quench his thirst her own unique way. ''Domestic Abuse'' : By: Fodder : http://www.mediafire.com/?7f0uhudlzyoro02 : MGQ's just a fun game, where Monster Women teach Human Men the ropes in sex, and boys can be intimate with ancient grannies that look like little girls without anyone batting an eyelid. ''But an evil lurks behind closed doors... domestic abuse. Punch-ups. Familial fragging. It's all too common. And indeed, in this chilling battle scenario, all to horrifying to see a Kitsune and a Fake Hero lash out at one another.'' ''Don't Sweat It'' : By: Fodder : Link : "SFW" Edition (a.k.a. In case someone wants to upload it to Youtube for whatever illogical reason) : Luka finds himself alone in the castle, after Alice and Tamamo head out to run an errand. A certain Succubus Queen sees this as a perfect chance to 'catch up' with her beloved Luka-boy. And she knows how to dress to impress. Contains high-impact sexual violence. : P.S. This Side story is bugged. To fix it - edit story.ini lines 974 and 976, replace "syasei" to "syasei,8,cg\almswtr_h10.png,0,0,10,250". ''Dragonkin'' : By: MrDaimeon : Download: http://docs.google.com/file/d/0B27V_VU-ZDFLODNsQWpBM1BuWTQ : Follow the story of a young man who, for his whole life, was unaware of a secret that had been living under his nose. Will he succumb to the beast within? Or will he turn it into something useful? : Drakon's Chores :By: Pillsman http://www.mediafire.com/download/zy31v6jar59d5y6/Drakon%27s_Chores.rar :Second adventure with Commissar Drakon. Now Drakon has to be tested by monster lord meet his future tasks learn new rules and of course meet 'closer' other knights.Do you think this will be simple talk without any 'suprises' ? ''Dramatic Twist'' : By: ExNoc : Download here: https://mega.co.nz/#F!wV5GGbpb!w0yc_UeArX-emm14ZeLebA : One year after Ilias got defeated Luka is in a forest near Iliasburg! Suddenly CitizenA appears to as Luka for help to defeat a strange monster which is rampaging in the old and scary temple! Will Luka be able to defeat the monster? Will anyone ever remember CitizenA's name? Where is the Dramatic Twist? Are there and Cookies in the story? : '''Story has: A battle, Rape scene if you loose the battle, blades, a dramatic(really dramatic) twist!, sadly no cookies :(!,a mixture between seriousness and comedy! ''Elf vs Elf'' : By: DEV, with Elf, Dark Elf Fencer, and Dark Elf Mage : http://www.mediafire.com/?8sa7snowk3q0117 : Two elves argue over whether being corrupted or uncorrupted is better. Take the role of an unfortunate boy who stumbles across the dispute and helps them settle the argument with three possible endings. ''Erubetie's New Groove'' : By: Viper 121, with Erubetie and Alma Elma : http://www.mediafire.com/download/qyq6kgvk66bbqo5/Erubetie.7z : http://depositfiles.com/files/i5wts1zr7 : Concerned about Erubetie's behavior following her almost literal nuclear meltdown, Alma Elma takes the slime queen on a life-changing vacation to the Coliseum, hoping to change her dismal outlook. This mod follows one of the two possible endings to 'Love by The Blade'. : Contains Light Femdom, Rape, Comedy ''Erubetie's New Groove II'' : By: Viper 121, with Erubetie, Alma Elma, and Granberia : http://www.mediafire.com/download/rhltvaki0sbqsuw/Erubetie2.7z : The epic conclusion to Erubetie's previous misadventures. With Alma Elma's help, Erubetie is making bold new strides to change her attitude. However, Alma and the other Heavenly Knights realize they may have gotten more than they bargained for, as Erubetie is open to much more than just a new outlook on life. : Contains Romance, Kinky Interspecies Lesbian Monster Sex ''Father's Day'' : By: MPKnaub92 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/xhufuzcmibkj0z6/FathersDay.rar : It's Father's Day! And Arakon is going to receive a "special" treatment by all four of his adopted bandit daughters. What do these four little cuties have planned for daddy? What could possibly make this the best father's day that Arakon ever had? ''Fifty Evaluations: The Untold Story'' : By: Viper 121, with Goddess Ilias, Granberia, Slime Girl : http://www.mediafire.com/download/qyoz5vao2wn8xdu/Ilias.7z : Ilias bitterly recounts what it was like to watch a hopelessly inept Luka succumb to monster temptations from her 'unbiased' perspective. Each evaluation Ilias doles out culminates and builds up to a bizarre alternate take on the punishment Luka receives for disappointing her fifty times. ''Fight For Kyuba! Part 1'' : By: CharismaticHero : https://www.mediafire.com/?tkbb1g7ko8x42b4 : In part 1, you take on the role of a swordsman who must own the competition for the pleasure of getting raped by the Queen Succubus! Ever since Kyuba's real identity had been revealed, there has been an astronomical increase in Male participants! Can you make it to the finals and get some!? : No H-Scenes...yet. : A/N: If someone can give suggestions on how to fix the battle in the .ini, that would be great! Filthy Maccubus : By: undead003, with Maccubus : https://www.dropbox.com/s/ynrsrz42foswqs8/FilthyMaccubus.zip?dl=1 (For use with mon_que.exe) : https://www.dropbox.com/s/cu00nt27gz9iv2z/FilthyMaccubusNG%2B.zip?dl=1 (For use with mon_que_ng+.exe) : Luka is defeated by a succubus stained with the surrendered juices of other men. His nose is displeased. ''Flowers of Coal'' : By: OldSlashFriend : Currenly here (part 1, mediafire) and here (part 2, mediafire). Both parts are necessary to play this mod - please read blog post if further instructions are needed. An alternate download may be found here. In addition, a hotfix for those who obtained the mod in its infancy may be found here. Should not be necessary for those who downloaded a new version. : Bitter and reeling, Chrome retreats to a cabin in the woods. Unfortunately, being Chrome alone isn't all that it is cracked up to be, especially when you set up shop nearby a village of inquisitive people - and strange events are on the horizon... ''For Great Justice! : By: CharismaticHero : https://www.mediafire.com/?hlf783v03m16f1l : Luka must defeat a hacker hellbent on deleting all of the H-Scenes in the game! Defeat him for GREAT JUSTICE! ''Four Spirit’s Rondo : By: Anomalous Entities, with Sylph, Gnome, Undine and Salamander : http://www.mediafire.com/?fydflx3uu2pgc6d : Shortly after Luka gets Salamander, these four want to cheer him up. Will he be okay after this…? ''Furries'' : By: Fanteasy, with Luka, Alice and many furries : http://www.mirrorupload.net/file/0FGQHXVG/#!Furries.zip (Mirrors: dfiles, uploaded) : This side-story has 3 chapters. Every chapter has a complete battle included. : The events take place between part 1 and part 2. Luka discovers a new village inhabited by furries. The princess is kidnapped! There's work to do, Hero! New characters, new battles, new storyline! ''Games of the Slug'' : By: DEV, with Slug Girl : http://www.mediafire.com/?vwkggn4srhea6c3 : An eighteen year old boy and his young brother are walking home after a hard day’s work when they decide to cut through the woods to save time and avoid monsters. Unfortunately, when a Slug Girl ambushes them, the younger brother’s bravery backfires. ''Granberia and Tamamo Take Succubus Town'' : By: Ecstasy, with Granberia and Tamamo : http://www.mediafire.com/?czpfaqwsga00r9x : A scenario starring Granberia and Tamamo, featuring what they were up to while Luka made his way to Hellgondo. ''Hanako Mage Battle'' : By: c0var1ant : http://www.mediafire.com/?71urgc6iqii9p95 - deleted, alternative source is needed. : A side story completely unrelated to monster girl quest, very loosely based off of another visual novel called katawa shoujo. The side story is a nonsensical take on one of the visual novel’s bad endings. Contains pointless allusion to black rock shooter… because I felt like it. : Side story gameplay footage: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWUAj6ARW6g ''Harpy Transformation'' : By: Delta125 : http://www.mediafire.com/?vbkv2id8l7u55t8 : "Luka lost to the Harpy Queen, but the Queen as bigger plans for him than to just be a semen slave" : -'Contains male to female transformation.' ''Heinrich’s Tale'' : By: TheGreatHeinrich : http://www.mediafire.com/?pokfg5iwoj85cff : A story about the earlier hero, Heinrich, defeating Black Alice long before Luka began his adventure. : '-"Contains male to female transformation"-' ''Holy Transformation'' : http://www.mediafire.com/download/catdopeccd1j7wi/Holy+Transformation.rar : "Captured by Illias but too valuable to simply punish, Luka finds himself joining the other side." : '-"Contains male to female transformation"-' ''Honeymoon'' : By: User:MPKnaub92 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/5e7wab7hk8ffgx5/Honeymoon.rar : After tying the knot with Mina Minotaurus, Arakon decides to surprise her with a romantic getaway so that their relationship and endless passion for each other can blossom further, faster, and better than ever. Hue! : By: ChosenDarkness : https://www.dropbox.com/sh/70y8m8kup6m1bd3/AAATgiuQLzYT__PlbPjbHpFha?dl=0 : : Luka travels around in realms that were not meant for him to enter...suddenly he hears metallic footsteps behind him...! Contains a battle...a more or less tough battle and many emotes! *Updated* ''I am Amira! : By: Megane Suki(original)/ (un)Mass King (translation stuff) : https://mega.co.nz/#!o51FyDTT!FGaBNJFKOD3vGwP0tbZzymhukPotILFsn1wcwvLEqM0 : '''Characters': Amira, Emily, Chimera Beast, cameo of Succubus Witch : Contains: No battle, no H-scene and horrendous translation, typo's. : Also: Sister complex, a kick-ass Amira and transformation into a squid. : Amira has saved Emily from the slime of her mother and has brought her to Hellgondo. The rest of the plot is for the readers only." : This is the first of many side stories I plan to translate from Japanese to English. Don't expect the original story. I am not good enough for that. Cheers. ''Ilias After'' : By: Losenis : http://www.mediafire.com/download/62ib2q8bj0jf5se/Ilias+After+1.04.zip : A week passed after Ilias was defeated. Somehow, Ilias had ended up in Luka's mind after healing him of the holy erosion. Unable to do anything at all in that state but talk, she decides to let Luka know of a few things that nobody else knew about before, and that nobody was supposed to know of in the first place. ''It's Only Necrophilia'' : By: Unknown : http://www.mediafire.com/?8smt766f8114nhh ''Kitsune Idiot Horahora'' : By: Unknown : http://www.mediafire.com/?0qd8hot4ce2n04g ''The Kraken’s New Daughter'' : By: Anomalous Entities, with Kraken : http://www.mediafire.com/?0td1gbuzl0t5lol : Luka surrenders to the Kraken, not wishing to fight, only to be bound up by her tentacles. He is then told that if he can take all eight of her tentacles in size order without orgasming, she will release him. However, combined with her ‘imaginative’ dirty talk, he quickly finds the task more difficult than he first thought. Krasny Soldat : By : Pillsman : http://www.mediafire.com/download/fd69j9h894torfs/Krasny_Soldat%28fin_ver%29.zip : : This is my first scenario I was inspired by MPKnaub92. : (So please mate don't be angry if I made something bad :) ) : : : : : P.S - There is some parts from other games (Probably you will know titles).And sorry for my English :p : P.S.S - I wanted my hero call dragon in other language (I know really original). : : : : Time to change life.This story is telling about young commisar who want to start his life from beggining. On his way he will has 'pleasure' to meet new friends. How this adventure can end ? : : ''Letz Scenario! : By: OldSlashFriend : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?bv44e5zpcqd9pil : ''Interested in creating scenarios, and want a walkthrough to help you out, at least until the MGQ Mod Writer is finished? Letz Scenario should help you understand the commands at your disposal, and how to make your very own side story! ''Loose End'' : By: Viper 121, with Alma Elma : http://depositfiles.com/files/5itxogxmz : http://www.mediafire.com/download/885mszdn189h5qd/LooseEnds.rar : A previously unseen Alma Elma rape scene thought to have been lost during the production MGQ2. Until now. Alice and a large portion of the MGQ cast feel Alma Elma isn't living up to her full potential and call her out on it. Not one to shy away from a challenge, Alma Elma rises to the occasion to the best of her ability. ''Love by The Blade'' : By: Viper 121, with Granberia, Sara : http://www.mediafire.com/download/9b7ej5wttj7nwba/Granberia.7z : Try as Luka might, Granberia got the best of him in the Monster Lord's Castle. At first, he lives the brutal life of being her plaything. But how does Luka's Dragon Seal Trial factor in? And where did Sara disappear to, anyway? And Granberia starts changing in ways Luka has never seen before. ''Loving Gnome Lots'' : By: Anomalous Entities, with Gnome : http://www.mediafire.com/?9f27cni7d9vt2p8 : A bizarrely cute little story where Luka has been captured by Gnome and is ceaselessly molested by her dolls. Then, one day, Gnome appears with a very special new doll, and everything changes… ''Mommy & Me'' : By: MPKnaub92 : After being humiliated and defeated in combat by Heavenly Knight: Alma Elma, she decides to raise Arakon as her own child and keep him for her own personal needs. What kind of plans does she have in store for our defeated little warrior? Spend a day in the life of Arakon's shoes and see what it's like to live in Hellgondo Castle with a Heavenly Knight as a mother. '' : Download link: http://www.mediafire.com/download/pgyswxp0mdnh6es/MommyAndMe.rar ''Monster Girl Quest: The Gag Reel : By: Viper 121 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/81u29ntz9jj4n7i/Bloopers.7z : All of Monster Girl Quest’s beloved waifus and Ilias replay some of their favorite mishaps caught on camera during the making of Chapters 1 and 2.' ''Monster Girl Quest: The Gag Reel 2'' : By: Viper 121 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/9r24hbkgcek3v56/GagReel2.7z : With its diverse and quirky cast, Monster Girl Quest is never short of outtakes. Both Alice and Ilias play back some of bloopers that didn't make it in the first Gag Reel. Now remastered with additional bloopers and the ending the writer always envisioned! ''Monster Girl Quest: The Gag Reel 3'' : By: Viper 121 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/w0s4nnajpzw9a31/Bloopers3.7z : http://www.mediafire.com/download/eqdvukt3w6d16r5/Blooper3Patch.zip (for those who downloaded the first version) : The lovable cast of Monster Girl Quest have assembled all their favorite mishaps from Part 3, and even one or two side stories for all their loyal fans to enjoy! ''A New Ally - (Adventurous, Romantic, Sexual) : By: MPKnaub92 : Arakon decides to take a stroll through the Succubus Village, but little does he know that the time of Purple Sabbath draws near. He discovers a new friend that he falls in love with. Will he convince her to join his ranks in coexistence, or will he be her pet slave? : http://www.mediafire.com/download/8m811ambj03s33w/NewAlly.rar ''Nightmare : By albert-art and Sitien14 : https://www.mediafire.com/?sr25ijc6s97mnjt : A challenge for those who want a tough battle against a tough adversary, the sidestory takes place after chapter 3. : Warning - this side story must be used with GC345's patch beta 9 or later. ''One Way Out'' : By: Knights_Sect, Feature "alot_of_people" : http://www.mediafire.com/?v9d6pe5orv269i3 : Realizing that the 4 heavenly knights cannot hope to hold off the combined forces of the artificially created monster girls, and the angels. Luke decides to evacuate the castle. Watch as the battle unfolds. ''Oppai Lily Heaven'' : By: Unknown, might be Arekishi, with Lily (Side Story) : http://www.mediafire.com/?z1g0kfgbodz7c4f : In an alternate storyline, a bullied Luka finds himself in a strange place where he meets a succubus named Lily who bends him to her whims, leaving the boy to find he’s in a lot deeper than he may first think… ''Passion for Decay'' : By: OldSlashFriend Features Chrome. : An aging demonologist seeking to reclaim that which he feels is his due risks everything on a chance summoning. Takes place roughly eighty years before MGQ's story occurs. Has an optional story on start that should only be viewed after completing the game normally. : A new link for a new year. ''Prematurity'' : By: Anomalous Entities, with Alice : http://www.mediafire.com/?45c27d10tg1s11v : A rather cruel Alice decides to toy with a young hero trapped in her dungeon, only to discover he has a rather embarrassing (for him at least) problem. For Alice, it’s the start of a wonderfully funny new game. ''Rapture'' : By: OldSlashFriend Features Ilias. : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zmedswmk879zygf : An illiterate penitent of Ilias hears voices, decides it is definitely the Goddess, and wanders into the desert to do her bidding. Side-featuring that Lamia Nun and Lazarus! Neither of them feature in the H-scenes, though. Truly tragic. ''A Rhetorical Rust'' : By: OldSlashFriend Features Chrome. : /Released Sawin/Samhain 2012. Ne’er forget. : Direct sequel to Passion for Decay. No/low H. Features Chrome, and a recap of the previous scenario. A mercenary is told by Ilias to take care of a small problem… Along the way, a party is gathered and an expedition launched – but is everything as it seems…? : Fresh green spring edition!* : *Broken links make me sad, mediafire. Please don't make me sad. ''Saito Adventures'' : By:bima1001 : Setting one year before luka begin his adventure, Saito decide to go on his adventures to find his origin. : Note :this Side Stories not contain any H scene or battle system : Prologue : Here : Chapter 1 'The Monster Slayer' : Here : Chapter 2 'Night Assault' :http://www.mediafire.com/?cd9zb70ubbahi25 Here : Chapter 3 'Harpy Queen' :http://www.mediafire.com/?mvr42b1rlrz1hr0 Here : visit this for the latest update ''Seafoam'' : By: OldSlashFriend Features a Classical Mermaid Girl. : A mermaid looks for a prince. But really, are there are any out there? Come and laugh at cultural misunderstandings, idle speculation about other characters and some deliciously fishy H! Mediafire or Depositfiles ''Serenity'' : (Sexual, Inspiring, Confidential, Comical) : By: MPKnaub92 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/681vqqfkwocgbbq/Serenity.rar : After countless weeks of "battling" the sweltering heat, the pressure, stress and the executive chef's perfectionalism in the kitchen, the Four Spirits visit Arakon and tell him that he's overthinking everything and is too worked up and tense and will never accomplish greatness if he is always nervous or flustered, so they provide him certain "methods" that will easily help him in his future chef career. (Based on a true story) ''Slime Transformation'' : By Delta125 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/cjfo6xfqc5qch3d/SlimeTransformation.rar : "After losing to Erubetie, Luka begs to be spared from being eaten, Erubetie has other plans however" : '-"Contains male to female transformation"-' ''Succubus Transformation'' : By: Delta 125 : http://www.mediafire.com/download/837s38b9td7l57m/Succubus+Transformation.rar : "The world was saved from Illias, and Alma Elma wanted to show Luka another way of life. ''Tamamo: A Tall Tail'' : By: Fodder, with Tamamo : http://www.mediafire.com/?1m7gwpd21qdetbs : What if Luka decided to choose X Touch Fluffy Tail? In this scenario, he got hooked on the fluff and chased Tamamo down, willingly surrendering like the shameful hero he is. Now he’s living as her lover instead of a hero. How’s Luka’s life now he’s under Tamamo’s tail? ''Tamamo: Nup-Tail'' : By: Fodder, with Tamamo : http://www.mediafire.com/?qfmc2si61ulvr3j : One year after “A Tall Tail”, Luka finally ties the knot with the fluffy Heavenly Knight. But before he settles into his new role as Tamamo’s husband, he still has to pass the Kitsune marriage ceremony… ''Unwanted'' : By:Viper 121, with Goddess Ilias, : http://www.mediafire.com/download/di6b6g7nxbd0x2a/Unwanted.7z : Taking pity on Ilias, Luka gives her a second chance to find an escape from the loneliness that's plagued her existence. But can Ilias find what was missing in her life in a world that's gone on without her? Picks up where "Ilias After" by ''Losenis ''left off. ''Zangief x Behemoth'' : By: Old/Friend, with Behemoth : April fools! The amazing(ly short) story no one expected! A short story meant to be taken with a great deal of salt. Almost certainly canon. Clearly. : You can get it here on mediafire. Alternate link at DF. ''The battle tutorial'' : By: ActivDoom : http://www.mediafire.com/?5e2oenm6yrmdfno : The tutorial made by ActivDoom,features standard commands and battle making. Full Patch Mods These special side stories modify the game completely. They have various files in addition to a heavily modified nscript.dat that completely change the regular gameplay and main story into an entirely new thing. Rogue's patch further development. : By: GC345. : Current stable version is from 19 Apr 2014, 16:22 GMT. : http://www.mediafire.com/download/3qaas7t2e3a3a47/MGQ3_fix_19Apr2014_1622.7z : Current beta version is beta 13. : Beta version links, description and talk page : This work was started as an attempt to fix some bugs and script flaws in the original japan MGQ3 and the final Rogue's MGQ3 patch. The second goal was hieroglyphic spaces removing. The third - Spin-offs Stories fix. : P.S. This full patch mod is backward-compatible with the Rogue's MGQ3 patch and all "standard" Spin-off stories (developed for the Rogue's MGQ3 patch). ''Granberia & Tamamo: To the Coliseum! : By: Ecstasy, with Granberia, Tamamo, and Alma Elma : http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9qzumntmv8vva5m : ''Picking up where Succubus Town left off, this one is a full patch where Granberia and Tamamo go to Grand Noah to try and find Alma Elma. Currently only has a demo finished. ''Monster Girl Quest: NG+'' (Ecstasy) : By: Ecstasy : For the most up-to-date download links look here. : Blog (updates on the next part): http://ecstasywastaken.blogspot.ru : This is a new NG+ mod with no relation to the one by SpasMaran. In it, Luka is back at the start of the game, retaining both his skills from part 3 and his memories from the end of it. However, everything else he has done appears to have been undone, with people like Alice having never seen him before. All he can do now is go on the same quest again, to try and achieve his goal again and find out what happened to him. With his knowledge of everything that's happened, he will be able to do things differently this time. Includes a party system, some new fights and several gameplay tweaks. The current patch goes up to the end of the Ilias continent. : NOTE: You need all three parts combined to play this. It is also strongly recommended that you get the latest patch along with the full download. The latest patch download is updated much more frequently than the full download. The mod also has some part 3 spoilers. ''Monster Girl Quest: NG+'' (SpasMaran) : By: SpasMaran : http://www.mediafire.com/?bc2yf4g9v5c0suz (v 1.02) (link is for 1.01, if 1.02 is out, please post link.) : “Monster Girl Quest NG+ is a fan made custom scenario where the player can experience the beginning stages of the game with levels and abilities from the end of Chapter 2. Slight changes to the story are completely fan made and non-canon.” ''Poke Monster Girl Quest : By: Unknown : http://www.mediafire.com/?lv8bk4rdsgdva8a Monster Girl Quest: Sealed : By: Ginrikuzuma : For the most up-to-date download links look here. : ''Set at the end of part 2, Luka is suddenly sent to an area far from the Monster Lord’s castle. Where is Luka? And what is going to happen to him as he quickly encounters Black Alice. Major updates will be released as "chapters" (minimum of 7-8 monsters) currently far as story goes, around 4 chapters written with the expectation of a total of 5-6 chapters. ''Monster Girl Quest: War of The Goddesses : By: c0var1ant : Latest version can be found here. : ''A complete retelling of the monster girl quest story. The story takes place in an alternate reality where Luka can become a hero, a hero slayer, or a completely twisted, ruthless and murderous psychopath bent on the destruction of the world. The patch is currently unfinished at the moment with only 2/4 of the intro story completed (Contains 3 custom battles). ''Monster Girl Quest: Servant of the monster lord : By: XX-$n4k3-Xx : This full patch is an entire new story following Nolwen louenning, a human who has fell in the MGQ dimension and who is linked to a creature living on his dreams, and hiding on his shadows. : In this full patch, each choice you make make you have different relation with the central character and will make you take other path. Will you be a gentle servant to the monster lord? or will you follow you're own rules and try to piss her off? maybe even rebel? Here, you're the one who choose that. : Currently, the full patch goes till the introduction of the first chapter for all the paths, but the main path, which go until half the chapter 1. ''Monster Girl Quest: AlphaCategory:Non-Canon : By: Miyame : Alpha is aiming to recreate the MGQ universe, explain unexplained stuff and plot holes from the original game and set a new backstory for Luka and his childhood. Sending him on a new adventure like never before. Category:Side Stories Category:Monster Girl Quest